Mi Diosa
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: What if... Reiner no hubiera hecho esa confesión luego de la batalla de Utgard? ¿Habría podido tener esa vida normal al lado de la mujer que lo deslumbró con su belleza y bondad? La vida que Reiner no pudo tener, con un final ¿Inesperado? Christa x Reiner.


**Mi Diosa**

Comenzaba a llover aquella madrugada sobre la muralla Rose; Ymir había muerto después de pelear contra los titanes y yo, con el brazo fracturado, no podía subir por mí mismo al muro, de hecho, Eren tuvo qué ayudarme a subir.

Te vi, a pesar de tu dolor por la muerte de Ymir, te mantenías firme en su inocencia al hablar con la líder de escuadrón Hanji. Christa, eres más fuerte de lo que crees y lo que aparentas.

Esa mañana estuve a punto de tirar todo por la borda. Desde la aparición de los titanes dentro de la muralla Rose, no habíamos tenido un segundo de descanso; no habíamos comido, bebido, dormido; un titán me mordió el brazo, estuvimos a punto de morir en el Castillo de Utgard... Estuve a punto de revelarlo todo, pero te vi.

Sufrías en silencio por Ymir. No era necesario que tus lágrimas recorrieran tus mejillas para saber que estabas devastada por dentro.

Christa, tú me salvaste no una, sino dos veces; sin ti llevando los caballos cuando atacó la titán hembra, y sin tus cuidados cuando el titán mordió mi brazo...

No pude sino acercarme a ti y tocar tu hombro, no supe qué decir o qué más hacer en ese justo momento; fue hasta aquella noche, mucho después de lo sucedido en Utgard...

—Reiner... ¿Qué... qué dices? —pronunciaste dudosa, y al dar un paso atrás te topaste con la pared de madera de los dormitorios.

—Christa... ¡Historia! No... ¡Eso no importa! —me acerqué a ti y puse mis manos en tus hombros —Casémonos, Christa... Historia... ¡Da igual! Para mí, siempre serás Christa.

Y después de amarte esa noche hasta que ambos terminamos rendidos, finalmente llegó el día con el que soñé desde que nos salvaste al llevar nuestros caballos en aquella expedición al territorio de la muralla María.

Te veías hermosa con ese vestido blanco, y al verte caminar hacia mi, me quedé sin palabras. Siempre me pareciste hermosa, angelical... Y en ese instante más que nunca, una diosa, MI diosa.

No hay felicidad más grande que ésta: nuestro hogar, estar juntos; nuestro hijo, y tú, mi Christa, mi diosa.

Un amanecer más a tu lado. Sonrío, pues ¿Por qué no habría de sonreír? Si cada mañana despierto con tu bello cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, y sólo tengo qué retirar tu cabello para volver a ver tu rostro, mi diosa.

¡¿Pero qué?!

¡Christa! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Por qué todos estos pedazos de carne me rodean?! ¡Christa! ¡¿Christa, dónde estás?!

¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Mikasa, ¡¿Qué diablos traes en la mano?! ¡Christa! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué, Mikasa?!

El guerrero se despertó de golpe, gritando y completamente agitado. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor —¿Christa? —dijo en susurro, intentando buscar a su mujer en la habitación.

—Parece que tuviste un lindo sueño, así que decidí no despertarte —dijo con sarcasmo un joven, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio a un costado de la cama de Reiner.

 _Fue... todo fue un sueño... Christa... nuestra boda... nuestro hijo..._

Después de unos segundos en shock, imágenes de la batalla en el mar del Este comenzaron a hacerse presentes —Aún no te he dado las gracias por lo que pasó, te debo una, Galliard.

F I N

* * *

 _¡Por fin! Si bien, aún tengo pensado un lemon entre Christa y Reiner porque... ¡Hay es que...! ¡Amo a Reiner cuando piensa en Historia! Y sobretodo cuando le venda el brazo en Utgard ALSKJFLSJLJASJDLKSJFA JAJAJA! Ese pensamiento de "casémonos" me encanta!_

 _Lástima, todo fue un sueño :'( creo que, es lo que Reiner querría si pudiera tener una vida normal; lo veo, en ese contexto, como un esposo y padre dedicado, no sé! Creo que lo sería si no hubiera todo este rollo involucrado._

 _Espero les haya gustado este fic, ¡Se vale dejar review! jajajaja._

 _Dedico este fic en especial a mis queridas Sophie Briefs, Anna Bradbury y Son Pau, espero les guste, reinas!_

 _Besos!_


End file.
